Jika kau mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Walau kau melakukan hal yang buruk, kau tetap akan pergi ke nirwana ya?


Pemuda dengan Coat coklat muda itu berdiri dipinggir jembatan. Manik coklatnya menatap arus sungai dibawahnya sebelum sebuah suara mencegahnya melompat,

"Apa yang baru saja ingin kau lakukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika kau mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?**

**Rate T**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri sensei. Aku hanya pinjam buat pelampiasan.**

**Warning! Soukoku AU! _Suicide talk. Little deppresed maybe?_**

**_Don't like don't read!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bernama Dazai Osamu itu menoleh, melihat seorang pria... Atau wanita? Memakai topi dengan pakaian yang berlapis dengan tambahan mantel coklat gelap panjang yang menggantung di punggungnya.

"Bunuh diri, tentu saja. Mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Hanya orang bodoh yang ingin bunuh diri." seseorang yang ternyata pria itu mendongak, menatap coklat Dazai dengan biru shappire yang indah. Membuatnya tertegun hingga mengurungkan niat untuk bunuh diri.

"Hee? IQku lebih dari 300 loh~" Dazai turun, bersandar dan bersedekap dada, menatap dengan remeh lawan bicaranya.

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku lebih jenius! Tapi, aku ingin mati, lagipula dunia ini tidak akan berubah hanya karena kematianku."

"Oh. Lalu setelah kau mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau itu siapa? Ternyata cebol sepertimu suka ikut campur urusan orang yah?"

"Aku? Nakahara Chuuya, seorang pengarang puisi."

Dazai menjentikkan jari, "Ah, kau Nakahara yang itu! Pengarang _Darkness my Sorrow_, ku tebak."

Nakahara Chuuya mengangguk, "Kau sendiri? Ku tebak kau adalah Dazai Osamu, penulis _Ningen Shikakku_. Seorang _Suicide Maniac_ yang suka merayu wanita di kafe."

"Tepat sekali." dan Dazai tersenyum setelahnya. "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang tadi, pergi ke surga, mungkin?"

Nakahara berdecih, "Walau kau melakukan hal yang buruk semasa hidup, kau tetap akan pergi ke nirwana ya?"

"Hmm..." Dazai memasang wajah berpikir, "Entahlah, mungkin jika aku ditolak... Aku akan jadi arwah gentayangan?"

"Begitu... Memangnya kau mau jadi arwah gentayangan? Kurasa selama kita hidup, kita belum melakukan sesuatu yang baik, tubuh dan jiwa kita masih kotor oleh dosa. Kau yakin mau jadi arwah gentayangan?"

"Nakahara ternyata orang yang sangat religius yah? Memangnya kenapa jika aku jadi arwah gentayangan?"

Nakahara ikut bersandar pada pagar pembatas disebelah Dazai, "yah... Jadi arwah itu lebih merepotkan dari pada hidup. Bagus kalau masuk nirwana. Jika tidak? Arwah gentayangan hanya dapat dilihat oleh orang yang diberkahi kelebihan khusus. Ditambah seorang arwah tidak mempunyai tujuan, tanpa teman. Kau akan lebih kesepian."

"Hee?" Dazai mendongak menatap langit biru. Hari ini... Cerah. "Aku hidup juga tak memiliki tujuan kok."

Nakahara mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Dazai, "Aku tak yakin kau tak memiliki tujuan untuk hidup."

Dazai Osamu terkekeh kecil, "sebenarnya aku memiliki tujuan, namun entah kenapa aku merasa aku tak dapat melakukannya."

"Jadi... Apa tujuanmu?"

Kali ini Dazai tersenyum lembut, penuh ketulusan. Namun matanya kembali menerawang jauh. "Aku... Ingin menggetarkan hati orang yang membaca karyaku."

Nakahara terdiam, terpaku pada sebuah senyum dari Dazai Osamu. "Kalau kau menginginkan tujuanmu itu, kau tak akan menyerah. Mungkin kau akan menyerah tapi itu hanya sebentar."

Dazai menoleh, menatap shappire yang memancarkan keyakinan, "jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Teruslah hidup. Teruslah menulis. Maka suatu saat hal itu akan terwujud." Nakahara mendengus, tertawa kecil, "lucu yah? Orang yang mengaku lebih jenius daripadaku, bertanya hal yang jawabannya sangat mudah."

Dazai tertegun disana. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan pengarang puisi disebelahnya ini. Ia akan terus hidup hingga tujuannya tercapai. Mungkin... Setelah keinginannya tercapai, ia akan menemukan alasan lain untuk tetap hidup.

"Tak perlu berterimakasih padaku. Anggap saja aku hanya seorang pria linglung yang sedang kehabisan inspirasi untuk berpuisi." Nakahara menepuk pelan pundaknya, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Yah, mungkin mereka akan bertemu lagi suatu saat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**Terinspirasi dari chatnya Fira dikala aku dilanda depresi kemarin.**

**Iya. Aku pingin bundir lagi gara2 masalah di RL. Dan dia menohokku dengan pertanyaan2 seperti diatas.**

**Aku ngetik ini cuman sebentar, tanpa edit dan tanpa baca ulang. Sebenernya ini masalah di RL belum selesai dan emosiku belum stabil sepenuhnya. Jadi ff yang lain _pending_ dulu ya? Pasti aku update. Pasti aku selesaikan. Tapi nggak sekarang. Tidak disaat aku masih kacau.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca dan salam hangat, Zian.**


End file.
